1000 Cranes
by Ange Noir
Summary: Inui's late for dinner and Kaidoh's worried sick. Throw in a hostage situation and the mysterious Dark X and we got ourselves an A.U oneshot. Inukai


**A/N:** So guilt at how short my other update was prompted me to do a drabble that turned into a oneshot. And it's a complete one at that. I truly am reformed. Review and all that mess. I couldn't resist writing a kainu.

**Disclaimer:** D'oh___

* * *

_

1000 Cranes

An One-shot___

* * *

_

Kaidoh paced the length of their small apartment worrying his bottom lip. He wasn't troubled at all though. Sure Inui was supposed to be home five hours ago but that didn't concern him in the least. He's not answering his phone, his dinner has been reheated too many times to count, and nobody they knew had heard from him all night but Kaidoh wasn't bothered at all.

-

And he'll just keep telling himself that until it becomes true.

-

The phone rang. Kaidoh tried to be casual and calmly walk over but all the bad situations that Inui could bein kept repeating in his head so throwing his cool demeanor to the wind he rushed to pick up the phone.

-

"Inui," He spoke breathlessly into the phone, "Where are you? What's go-"

-

And then a strange voice cut him off. But more than that it's what the voice told him that made Kaidoh's increasing concern turn into outright terror. It was a message from the police. Apparently Inui had been taken hostage by no other than the manic super villain Dark X who has the city in a constant state of terror.

-

Suddenly walking seemed to be too much for him. And feeling all his energy drain out of him, Kaidoh collapsed on the sofa knocking his head on the corner of the coffee table. A blessing in disguise he peacefully slipped into unconsciousness.

-

But even then the wrinkles between his brows didn't quite disappear.

-

When he came to there was a bump on the back of his head and his dread returned tenfold. He could just imagine what Dark X is doing to Inui. It probably involves intense torture session, laughing fiercely as he flicked his ear or poked him mercilessly.

-

What Kaidoh needed to do is calm down. He'll be no help to Inui all wound up like this. Going into the kitchen to make some tea inspiration suddenly hit him. It's common knowledge that if you make 1000 paper cranes then whatever you wish for will come true. Tea forgotten, Kaidoh hurried to gather up some paper and begin his project if only to keep busy. His well being seemed to depend on it.

-

It was only after tossing yet another crumbled computer paper into the now overflowing trash bin that he realized one thing.

-

He didn't know how to make paper cranes.

-

He was a pro at making paper airplanes and lopsided boxes. Even paper boats and hats came easy to him. But throw in a paper crane and he brought failure to the Japanese name. Kaidoh picked up a new sheet of paper decided to ditch the crane idea and just make paper boats. They're closely related enough to cranes for this to still work. If not then at least it'll keep him distracted enough.

-

Kaidoh worked his fingers sore and then some. Sporting massive paper cuts and blood shot eyes he struggled to make each boat as pristine as the last. And then before he realized it he had completed 1000 boats and they littered the floor around him like a fresh snowfall.

-

Inui looked expectantly at the door eager to see his diligence paid off. There was no key twisting the gears in the lock though and no shuffled footsteps stopping at the door. Somewhere along the way he started to really believe this would work, that this would bring Inui back to him.

-

Kaidoh wanted to beat himself up for his naivety.

-

And just when Kaidoh got up to worry himself to sleep Inui breezed through the front door as if he had got off from work per usual.

-

Kaidoh, momentarily shocked couldn't seem to find his voice and it's only with Inui's deep voice saying "I'm home" did the relief start flooding in. Becoming uncharacteristically emotional, something Kaidoh tried not to be in front of his boyfriend; he wordlessly rushed over and hugged Inui all the while making sure that he wasn't harmed in any way.

-

"It worked." Kaidoh murmured through Inui's chest the words coming out muffled.

-

"What worked?" Inui asked his tone sounding as if being held hostage is a routine matter.

-

"The boats," Kaidoh explained pulling back so he could point them out to him, "I made 1000 boats and it brought you back home safe."

-

"Isn't it supposed to be 1000 _cranes_?"

-

"What does it matter? You're back where you belong now." Kaidoh was so happy and on impulse he hugged his partner again reveling in the feeling of knowing where he is.

-

"The truth is," Inui said, pulling away from Kaidoh's death grip, "I was rescued by Golden Arrow. She's the new superhero in town. " He sighed his eyes taking on a lustful sheen. "She's really…friendly."

-

Kaidoh's mounting dread came back. "But you, _my boyfriend,_" he said stressing the boyfriend part, "are going to turn in with me for the night, right?" Kaidoh wrapped his arms around Inui to bring his attention back to him and awkwardly trying to seduce his boyfriend, "I thought maybe we could…you know."

-

Inui broke free and checked at his watch. "Sure of course, but I've got to go meet Arrow for coffee now to, uh, say thanks for saving my life and everything. You don't have to wait up for me though."

-

With a quick kiss on the cheek Inui left with the door banging behind him.

-

Disbelief and delayed rage colored Kaidoh's emotions. He started to make another paper boat but thought better of it and went out into town to vent his betrayal.

-

Maybe he should've stuck to learning how to do the damn cranes to begin with.

**

* * *

  
**

**Ange: **So my Kaidoh is ooc but it's been awhile and my Tezuka is way worse than him. Review please?


End file.
